


Top Dog

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Top Dog [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Orgy, Wildly Shifting POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Ellison and Jack O'Neill vie for dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet was written in July, 2003 for Tamy, in gratitude for my first website. ShayAlyce and Bluewolf betaed this story.

Jack grunted and strained against Ellison. No good. Jack shifted his balance, trying to throw off Ellison. "Damn it. This guy's like a leech."

Jim tightened his grip around O'Neill's neck and tried to twist the man down to the ground. If he could just get leverage....

Jack was starting to have trouble breathing. Oh, no way was he going down, especially not to this turkey. He jammed his elbow back and was gleefully rewarded with a grunt and a loosening of Ellison's hold. He ducked and broke loose.

Jim was ready when O'Neill tried a drop-kick. He leaped over it and shoved O'Neill against the wall. 'You're gonna have to try harder than that!' he thought smugly as he brought his fist back for another gut punch.

Blair stopped what he was doing and raised his head to look at the two struggling figures. "They're still at it," he commented.

Daniel looked over and grimaced. "It's been... what?... two hours?"

"At least."

"They're not going to accomplish anything like that," Daniel pointed out disapprovingly.

"They could try a little cooperation, like us." The two men grinned at each other. Blair continued, pointing out reasonably, "They could have discussed this, come to an amicable agreement and developed a workable plan. But did they? Noooo...."

"Testosterone," Daniel muttered, darkly.

"Adrenaline," Blair agreed.

They looked at each other, smirked and said as one, "Macho bullshit!"

Blair laughed. "I'm glad we decided not to wait for them!" He leaned down and sucked Daniel's cock back into his mouth. Daniel moaned with pleasure and returned the favor. They settled into their mutually cooperative, highly enjoyable sixty-nine and left their two lovers to their own negotiations as to who was going to top.


End file.
